The Rage Within
by Newjak86
Summary: This is the start of an epic journey into maddnes. As with all tales of dire and pain it starts out on a bright sunny day
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Rage Within

**Author: **Newjak86

**Disclaimer: **This team may not be an actual current team but instead will feature me putting a team together that fit my needs.

**First Chapter: **The Calm before the Storm

It was a bright day at the Xavier Institute and the X-Men had decided to enjoy today as much as they could. In Xavier's words," You never know what the future holds so you must enjoy the present."

They were engaging in various activities across the back part of the Mansion. Most of the team seemed to be gathered around pool. Others were walking around the pathways some were at the basketball court playing a game. Xavier sat on the back porch which over looked it all. He couldn't help but have his mind at ease for a moment.

Nightcrawler appeared out of nowhere over the pool about to make a large splash near Jean Grey. Jean, "Sorry Kurt not this time."

Kurt was floating over the pool without getting a drop of water on him.

Kurt, "You're no fun Jean."

Jean, "I may not be but remember you don't smell the greatest when mixed with water. Now go play somewhere else."

Kurt takes one last look around the pool and sees that Kitty and Colossus are a sleep. Then he looks next to Jean to see Scott looking somewhat annoyed as well.

Kurt, "Fine."

Just then in a puff of smoke he teleports to the basketball court. Nightcrawler has been learning how to play this game and defiantly has been enjoying it. He pops up on one of the backboards just in time to get hit by a wayward ball that knocks him for a loop. He falls down and hits the pavement hard.

Kurt, "Ouch my brothers that hurt I presume it was thrown by Cain then."

Just then a rather large man stands over Kurt bigger then even Piotr in size. He reaches down and in one hand picks up the little demon looking creature.

Cain, "Now now no harm you should know better than to just pop out of nowhere when I'm throwing stuff. Because you know nothing sto…."

Cain is interrupted by a man behind him and in a Cajun accent finishes the sentence, "…ps the Juggernaut we know mon ami."

Cain Marko turns to the little man and looks into Gambit's blood red eyes. Then burst out laughing.

Then a gruff voice asks, "Can we get back game I mean me and I believe me and Snow cone here were winning."

Bobby comes over and places his arm around Wolverine, "Yep me and Logan here were four points up I believe and we had the ball since Cain threw it out of bounds."

Gambit, "Now my friend I don't know it looked like a little ice patch came out of nowhere to trip my teammate."

Bobby, "It had to be natural I mean I have ice powers but that doesn't mean it can't happen by itself." Iceman looks up and sees that it is a sunny day in June with no clouds. "Well it was to pay you back for the exploding net trick."

Gambit, "You have me there my friend."

Everyone starts laughing even Logan can't help but laugh at it. They start to resume play.

Cain, "Hey Nightcrawler you wanna play or something."

Kurt, "I would love to my brothers."

Logan, "Then you're on our team I'm tired of guarding this mountain by myself."

Cain, "I can't help it I'm bigger than you."

The monster is not to far away peering through the trees like a feral animal. Yet Henry McCoy is no animal but a philosopher trapped in a creature's body. Even still he wonders not why fate is so cruel to him but instead finishes reading the passage from Romeo and Juliet.

Hank, "Now can you tell me why they would risk a family war to be together.

Jubilee, "Why do I have to be here huh when everyone else is having so much fun huh."

Ororo, "Well Jubilee they all got their work done instead of sleeping through class I believe the act you were caught doing."

Jubilee, "I know, I know."

Hank, "Good then tell me the answer to my question."

Jubilee, "What was the question again?"

Storm and Beast let out a little laugh together.

Xavier overlooks all of this on the porch and truly the present is good. Xavier looks down into his lap. It is a shame that the future is coming quickly.


	2. Heros Fallen

**Chapter Two:**

As Xavier sat looking into his lap an alarm sounded in the mansion. Rogue who had been taking a nap came rushing out.

Rogue, "Professor X that darn Cerebro of yours woke me up from my nap. That cotton pickin thing is going ape wild."

Xavier with a look of dismay, "So it seems, Rogue so it seems."

Rogue, "What we gonna do then? What could be causing it?"

Xavier, "That is something we shall see."

Just then the rest of the X-Men gathered around the two to learn what is happening.

Cyclops, "What's happening Professor?"

Xavier, "Well let's go find out shall we."

Wolverine, "I don't think we need Cerebro to figure this one out."

Logan then points to the TV in the mansion living room which he can see through the glass windows. They rush to see what's happening. They gather around the television and watch the special news report.

_This is Lauren Saunders with this special news bulletin. Apparently a mutant has been rampaging through the city streets and the cops have been unable to apprehend the creature responsible. Due to the dangers involved we are unable to send a field team to the incident. We will keep you updated on the situation when more information becomes available. This is Lauren Saunders signing off._

Cyclops, "Let's move team you heard them this new mutant is very dangerous so we need to be careful.

The team rushes to get ready. They head to the hanger deep underneath the mansion to the Blackbird. The team piles in ready and willing.

Cain, "Hey not that I'm one for complaining but how come me and Scrap Metal over here have to sit next to each other? I have no room."

Colossus, "I concur I barely have room to maneuver my massive shoulders."

Bobby, "Well I'm happy with my seat partner."

He then looks over at Storm.

Iceman, "I mean who wouldn't like sitting next someone who melts my heart literally it is made of ice right now."

Storm and Iceman both let out a laugh as the Blackbird races upward towards the sky.

Cyclops, "Can you give me some low cloud cover Storm."

Clouds start to surround the black jet. No one will know where the jet came from. Soon they are out of the Hanger jetting through Storm's clouds. The jet is over the city now cruising when a rather large explosion can been seen in the distance.

Gambit, "I take it that is where our friend is."

Cyclops takes the jet closer. They are now over the street debris liters the street cars are overturned and a lone figure can be seen walking through it. The police are on the other side of the street a good football field length away from him.

Cyclops, "We'll be landing soon team I want everyone here to remember procedure and not try anything heroic." Scott then makes a glance in Wolverine's direction.

Wolverine, "I understand as a team gotcha old pal." He plays with the tooth pick in his mouth.

The Jet comes to a complete stop a couple of yards away from the creature. The cargo bay doors open and the team come out ready to do battle.

"Sabertooth?", Wolverine says with a look of surprise.

Walking towards then is the Animalistic Killer. Except something about him is very different. Sabertooth's fur is green and he looks like he has gotten bigger. The new Sabertooth comes to a stop in front of team. His cloths are torn to pieces yet his demeanor has changed. Wolverine notices a slight classiness in the way he is standing now not the beast he knows.

Wolverine, "He looks the same. " He sniffs the air, "Smells the same as well yet there is something very different about him."

Colossus, in metal form, sees a person behind Sabertooth lying still not moving at all.

Colossus, "No matter how much he has been rolling in green dye he is still a predator that must be stopped."

Colossus charges Sabertooth ready to put him down himself if he must.

In a quiet voice Sabertooth says, "Fools"

Sabertooth raises his right hand and points his palm at the charging mass of metal. His eyes glow green. Then a huge burst of green energy explodes from his hand and rams into the huge Russian. Colossus is stopped in his tracks but he is taking the burst head on though he is straining.

Sabertooth using the same voice as before say, "I must be weaker then I thought that blast used to be able to destroy mountains without problems."

Colossus, "It will take more than this new trick to beat me."

Sabertooth, "Very well"

His eyes glow brighter and the emerald beam grows in intensity. This time even Colossus can't take it. His feet are lifted off the ground as he is thrown backwards towards the team. Kitty is in his path and she is just able to phase as Piotr goes through her and crashes into a car.

Kitty, "That was a close one."

Jubilee, "Yes it was girl what has Sabertooth been taking steroids or something?"

Cyclops, "It must be a secondary mutation folks so we have to be really careful here."

Wolverine, "Secondary mutation or not it's still Sabertooth and no matter what I can always take him."

Just then a noise can be heard in the silence afterwards.

Snikt

Wolverine's claws are out and ready to cause damage.

Cyclops tells Logan to wait.

Cyclops, "We can't go rushing in guys we have to be smart about this.

Wolverine, "Fine then what is your plan then bub."

Cyclops, "I was thinking about trying to flank him on the right and left sides after that I'm sure we can overpo…"

Another shot of green energy ripples through the air and hits wolverine in the side and sends the Canadian flying backwards. Cyclops looks at Logan for a second and sees green smoke coming off of him.

Sabertooth smiles and says to Cyclops, "as much as I enjoy playing I have places to go and things to do so get outtt …off….mYYY….WAYYY." Shoots another emerald bolt but they all manage to avoid it.

Cyclops, "Jubilee go check on Wolverine Kitty on Colossus the rest of us attacks him GO TEAM." He lets out a crimson blast from his visor.

Sabertooth caught of guard by the quickness of the attack is thrown backwards but he lands on his feet. Juggernaut charges forward. Iceman throws out ices beams but they melt as soon as they get close to him. Nightcrawler teleports behind him and kicks him but it has no effect. Sabertooth picks up Nightcrawler but Kurt teleports away as soon as he does. Just then Cain crashes into his back sending him flying into a telephone pole knocking it over. Rogue flies in and grabs Sabertooth's foot and swings him around and slams him into the building next to it. Still holding onto him she swings him over her head and into the concrete road. The shockwave being felt throughout the entire block.

Jubilee gets next to Wolverine and checks on him. His skin is still melted from the blast and smoldering.

Jubilee with a look of concern, "Are you ok Logan?"

Wolverine, "Yeah but that green stuff is slowing down my healing factor somehow but I'll be fine in a minute or two."

Kitty turns to go and find Colossus but sees him running past her ready to fight again.

Shadowcat, "I see you're alright."

Rogue is looking over Sabertooth thinking he has to be done. His eyes open all of sudden Rogue shocked by this goes to punch him again. This time though she is met with pain as a one of Sabertooth's blasts rock her into the second story of the building she had slammed him through. Gambit let's his kinetically charged cards fly at Sabertooth but he dodges them and shoots at Gambit. Just then Cain comes and takes the blast head on.

Cain, "That hurt I hate being depowered you owe me Remy."

Gambit, "I'll get you an icepack and a beer afterwards.

Cyclops lets loose one of his own blast but Sabertooth ready this time simply puts a hand up and blocks the optic blast with his own energy. Jean picks up a car and throws it at him Cain tosses the car to one side with the other hand.

Nightcrawler, "Is it just me or is he getting stronger."

Storm, "I wish it were just you but I think you are right."

Storm then flies into the air and say, "It matters not though for no force can withstand nature's fury. He shall feel its great energies and like all shall fall beneath them."

A huge Lighting Bolt comes from the sky and strikes Sabertooth sending him to his knees.

Sabertooth, "You creatures have delayed me enough and now you shall feel my wrath."

He starts to stand up against the lighting his hands clasped together. His hands start to separate but a large ball of Green energy is forming and growing larger. He raises it over his head and just then it explodes outward in a huge explosion that blasts through the X-Men ranks. Even Storm can not escape the blast as she falls and lands in a dumpster. Kitty tries to phase but the blast still effects her somehow. Only Juggernaut and Colossus seem to withstand the blast.

Sabertooth, "So a few of you still stand huh well I will change that soon enough."

One of his Blasts hit Colossus square in the chest knocking him backwards. Colossus reverts back to his human form and lays on the ground unconscious. Juggernaut looks back and braces himself for the attack.

Just then Sabertooth let's out a scream and Cain can see two claws slice upwards from behind him.

Wolverine, "It takes more than that to beat me."

Sabertooth in anger turns around so fast Wolverine can't react and just like that has the Canadian by the throat. He is about to incinerate him when Wolverine out of nowhere cuts off his hand and jumps out of the way. Then a powerful force sends Sabertooth flying into a building. He looks down in time to see a pole start to come through his chest.

Cain had picked up the broken telephone pole and threw it through Sabertooth. Wolverine walks over to Cain as he sees Sabertooth's head bend over.

Wolverine, "Nice one Cain took you long enough though."

Cain, "Me taking long what about you I thought I was toast."

Sabertooth raises his head and places his remaining hand on the pole and incinerates it into ash. He stands up and faces the two responsible for his pain.

"No way I couldn't have even survived that all his major organs were pierced" Wolverine said with a look of shock.

Sabertooth looks down at the large hole in his chest. He sees green ooze coming out he then looks back at Wolverine and Juggernaut. The hole starts to close and his hand starts to reform. Without saying a word he blasts them both before the wounds are even healed. Wolverine is knocked out and Cain is barely able to stand bracing himself against a building. Sabertooth starts to walk over to him just as the wounds finish healing. His hands a washed in Green energy rage in his eyes.

Back at the X-Mansion Xavier was worried watching through Cerebro. He knew he had to act fast to save his team so he focused all of his telepathic power into putting Sabertooth down. As soon as their minds linked both let out large screams of pain. Xavier fell out of his chair and Sabertooth bent over in pain his head throbbing.

Looking at Juggernaut he decided not to waste anymore time and he took off running towards the police he jumped clear over the Jet and over the Police and kept running not wanting that force to attack him again.

Cain sat on the building unable to move watching all this as his team were all knocked out. He then collapsed his eyes closing slowly as darkness took him.


End file.
